GO! GO! Ghost 2015
is the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the second part of the Kamen Rider Ghost and Kamen Rider Decade tribute arcs. Thus, it features the return of Makoto Fukami, portrayed by Ryosuke Yamamoto. It also features the debut of Zi-O DecadeArmor along with DecadeArmor's Build, & Ghost Forms, and the Ride HeiSaber as well as Geiz's Time Mazine's Genm, & Cross-Z Mode, and Zi-O's Time Mazine's Ex-Aid, & Build Mode. This episode is accompanied by the fourteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan web series, Pink Devil. Synopsis Sougo has become a ghost! His spirit is invisible to both Tsukuyomi and Geiz! In order to return Sougo back to normal, Geiz travels back to the year 2015! Geiz encounters and starts to fight Another Ghost in 2015, but just then, Kamen Rider Decade appears! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: Guest Casts * : * : * : * : * /Another Ghost: * : *Neo Decadriver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Another Ghost: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Ex-Aid (in Time Mazine), Build (in Time Mazine, and Decade Ridewatch), Decade, Ghost (in Decade Ridewatch) **Geiz ***Geiz, Ghost, Genm (in Time Mazine), Cross-Z (in Time Mazine), Faiz *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***DecadeArmor, DecadeArmor Ghost Form, DecadeArmor Build Form **Geiz ***GhostArmor, FaizArmor Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore **Specter ***Specter *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Ride: Ryuki, Ghost **Attack Ride: Strike Vent (off-screen) **Form Ride: **Final Form Ride: **Final Attack Ride: Ghost **Final Kamen Ride: **K-Touch: N/A *'Forms:' **Decade Ryuki, Decade Ghost Ore Damashii Errors * When Zi-O DecadeArmor changes to other DecadeArmor forms and has his Dimension Face shuffled, it only displays the faces of the default DecadeArmor, Build Form, Ghost Form, Ex-Aid Form L and Ex-Aid Form R. Logically, it should have displayed the faces of all available main Kamen Riders. ** This might indicate that only these DecadeArmor forms will appear in the series. * When Zi-O DecadeArmor is about to activate the Ride HeiSaber's finisher with the Decade Ridewatch, the Ghost Ridewatch takes its place on the D'3 Slot. ** As he had put the Decade Ride Watch into the Ride HeiSaber, this may be to maintain the current form he was in. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 43, . *The episode's title is based on Kamen Rider Ghost's transformation announcement from the Ghost Driver, and a song shared same name from the Kamen Rider Ghost OST album, performed by M.c.A·T. **The title is also similar to the of Ghost's second Super Hero Time partner in which Shun Nishime guest starred as Takeru Tenkuji along with Aoi Yuki as Yurusen. *This is the first time a character from another series pilot the Time Mazine, in this case Takeru Tenkuji. *So far, this episode features the most representatives of one Rider's powers in one scene, totaling three: GhostArmor via Ghost Ridewatch, Another Ghost, Ghost Form via KamenRide card, and Ghost himself. *It is revealed that the Great Calamity Coming Calendar is written in English. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for GO!GO!ゴースト2015 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for GO!GO!ゴースト2015 References Category:New Form Episode Category:Crossovers